


Not Today

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

He almost slammed the door in her face. He should’ve slammed the door in her face. But he was mad - he was still really mad, so let her into the apartment, not so she could explain anything. It was more so he could yell at her. It was juvenile. But she hurt him and he didn’t care anymore. As she started to open her mouth, he cut her off.

“I don’t want to hear a damn thing out of your mouth,” he started, the heat rising in his cheeks. Just looking at her made him angry. Every time he laid eyes on her, he imagined what she’d done - and then what happened after what she’d done. “I hope he was worth it. I hope keeping the truth from me was worth it too. Not only did you cheat, you lied about cheating. I can never trust you again.”

“Spencer, I…” she stuttered, clutching at her heart and stomach and attempting to explain herself. 

“There is literally nothing you could say!” he yelled, turning around and waving his arms up in the air. “I hope he was the hottest, sweetest, funniest guy you’ve ever fucked in your life! Because you gave up what we had for a one-night stand.”

A wall of tears formed in front of her eyes. In the past, those tears would’ve forced him to stop yelling, take her into his arms and make love to her. Now? Now that thought made him sick, considering she wouldn’t do the same for him. No instead, she’d turn into the arms of another man and then lied about it. “I hope that every time you’re with someone, sliding your delicate hands up their skin, I hope you think of me. I hope it makes you feel sick. You know why? Because you make me sick. The fact that I believed you makes me sick.”

“Spence…I made a mistake,” she breathed, the tears falling from her eyes. “It meant nothing to me, I…”

“DON’T!” he bellowed, dialing back his voice when he realized how loud he was. “Don’t say you love me, because you don’t. You could not jump into bed with another man and claim that you loved me.” The bile was rising in his throat as he looked at her. “I thought you were smarter than that. A tall, dark, handsome stranger comes your way and you spread your legs for him only for him to turn around and leave. He got what he wanted and then left. How could you not see that? Not only not see it, but how could you put what we had out of your mind in order to do it.”

“I don’t know,” she shook, her lip quivering as she brought her hand up to her mouth to steady herself. “But I…”

He cut his wand through the tension and she stopped. “You had me. Now, I know that I’m not the be all and end all of man or anything, but what we had was great. When I first kissed you, I knew that I could go my entire life kissing you and it would never be enough,” he sobbed. He couldn’t control the tears anymore and he was done trying to. “I don’t care what chemistry you felt with whatever the fuck his name was, it could not have beaten what we had.”

Through his veil of tears, he saw her try to speak but fail. She couldn’t figure out what to say. Well, that was great, because there was nothing she could possibly say that would douse the fire within him. “I’m sorry…” she wept. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I wasn’t thinking. I…”

“No,” he said calmly. “You weren’t thinking. And now you come here, trying to get me to listen to you, but I can’t. I can’t allow you to take the attention away from what you’ve done…through tears. You were selfish enough when you threw us away for a whole lot of nothing. I won’t let you charm me or guilt me, so you can take the attention away from what you’ve done. It’s my turn to be selfish. To do what I feel is right for me.”

Angrily, he stormed toward the door and ripped it open, turning around and showing her the way out. “We’re done. I refuse to allow you the opportunity to hurt me again. Maybe…maybe one day I won’t wish you such ill will, but…today isn’t that day. Get out.”

As she made her way toward the door, Spencer averted his eyes. He knew he was getting stronger by the day - he’d felt so broken after what she’d done to him. He was getting stronger, but he knew if he looked at her tear-stained cheeks his resolve would vanish, and he’d put his heart in harm’s way again, so he averted his eyes, waiting until she was out in the hallway to lock the door behind her. 

Not today.


End file.
